


Strap In

by Mad



Series: YuuVika Adventures [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Genderswap, Lesbian Sex, Scissoring, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad/pseuds/Mad
Summary: Viktoria really needs to get wrecked.





	Strap In

**Author's Note:**

> Have some YuuVika soup for the soul.

The press of kisses filled the room as Yuuri lightly bunched up the hem of Viktoria’s sweater. Her hands ran up Viktoria’s sides, pausing when they reached her bra. Letting her fingers curl around the tops of the cups, Yuuri pulled down slightly until her nipples popped out, hardening and stiffening before Yuuri’s eyes.  
  
Viktoria moaned softly into Yuuri’s lips, wrapping her arms more tightly around her lover’s neck as Yuuri massaged the elegant curve of her breasts. So soft, so smooth, so chilly to the touch from the outside air. She’d have to warm them right up for her Vika. Yuuri couldn’t let her feel uncomfortable, after all.  
  
Yuuri’s right hand left Viktoria’s breast to lightly clutch at her braid. She pulled off the tie at the end so that her hair unraveled, falling in silvery waves around their heads and hiding them from the rest of the world. Yuuri returned to grope under Viktoria’s shirt, cupping her breast and squeezing lightly at her nipple. Viktoria let out a little gasp, pressing her chest into Yuuri’s hands. Her breasts spilled out beyond Yuuri’s palms, too big to fit in her grasp.  
  
“So round and full,” Yuuri murmured, but stopped her teasing to lift Viktoria’s sweater off. Her silvery mane shook impatiently as she tried to rid herself of the sweater more quickly. Yuuri just chuckled, raking a hand through her hair and out of her pretty face. She cupped Viktoria’s cheek, running a thumb across her cheekbone.  
  
Viktoria shivered. Yuuri returned to playing with her tits, pushing them together and irritating her nipples until they were erect. Viktoria’s skin was pale, like fresh snow, but her areolas had a rosy pink tint that made Yuuri want to suck on them and turn them blood red. But she’d save that for another day. Today wasn't about what Yuuri wanted.  
  
Yuuri walked forward slowly until Viktoria’s back hit the wall of their apartment. Nipping at Viktoria’s bottom lip, she raised her hand to the side of Viktoria’s head and slapped it against the wall, pinning Viktoria in place where she stood. She let out a little whimper at that, gorgeous blue eyes wide and wanting, darting from Yuuri’s arm that caged her and her kiss-bitten lips.  
  
“Such a needy _slut_ ,” Yuuri whispered as she gazed up at Viktoria, pushing her knee in between her legs and feeling the heat between them. “You need me to touch you that badly?” Viktoria slunk down the wall a little at that, almost subconsciously. Yuuri imagined she could feel her own pulse between her thighs as the slick gathered there and threatened to soak past her underwear. Viktoria whined and grabbed Yuuri’s hand from her breast, entwining their fingers and yanking them closer together to wrap her leg around Yuuri’s curvy hips.  
  
_“ Fuck_, please,” she hissed, rutting against Yuuri’s thigh. “Been wet for you all day, couldn’t stop thinking about you in fucking _practice_ —”  
  
“I’ll bet you couldn’t,” Yuuri replied, smirking. She leaned into bite Viktoria’s neck, soothing it immediately with a kiss. “Bedroom?”  
  
She whined in response and nodded, unraveling herself from Yuuri and leading her by the hand to their room. As soon as the door shut, she was back on Yuuri in an instant, pouncing at her to yank off her t-shirt and jeans as quickly as she could.  
  
“Mmph,” Yuuri said between kisses, watching the string of slick coming from her lengthen as her underwear was pulled down. “What happened to slow and steady?”  
  
“Never was much of a fan of that,” Viktoria sighed in Yuuri’s ear. But her knees grew weak as she was stripped her down, enabling Yuuri to push her forcefully onto the bed. She climbed up after her, settling down heavily on top. Viktoria wriggled underneath her, trying to flip Yuuri over, but she wouldn’t budge.  
  
“Mmm, no. Not today, sweetheart. It’s your turn.”  
  
Yuuri leaned down, shoulder-length hair tickling Viktoria’s neck, and bit her lightly on the collarbone. Yuuri could hear the question in her answering moan.  
  
“Today’s all about you. And I think you seriously need to get __fucked.”  
  
And with that, she forced Viktoria up against her, slotting them together.  
  
Viktoria gasped as she felt Yuuri’s wet pussy against hers. She threw her head back and whimpered as she felt her body sing.  
  
“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri— god, you feel so _warm_ — __”  
  
Yuuri moved her hips, feeling Viktoria slide against her as their clits aligned. She set a changing rhythm; up and down, to clockwise circles, to little thrusts, to slow presses. Viktoria gave a little cry with each new change. Yuuri never allowed her to get too comfortable. She loved the desperation in her eyes, the broken submission.  
  
Viktoria was beautiful to watch, her silver hair fanned out across the pillow, the blush high in her cheeks, mouth parted. Her tits bounced with every thrust Yuuri gave her. Her long fingers curled around the sheets, holding on tight as Yuuri sat on her knees and rubbed herself into Viktoria’s clit, holding her thighs open when she inadvertently bucked up her hips.  
  
“Vikaaa,” Yuuri whined, trying to adjust her glasses from where they had slipped down her face. “You’re so wet for me, so open… so fucking gorgeous, babe.”  
  
Viktoria keened at the praise, feeling the pleasure intensify. It had barely been ten minutes, but she already felt on edge. Viktoria shifted by accident, changing the angle, and cried out when Yuuri brushed against the lower part of her clit where the stimulation was heightened.  
  
Just when Viktoria felt close to coming, Yuuri abruptly stopped moving. Viktoria thrashed in protest, cries ripping out of her marked-up throat.  
  
“No, nonononono, get back, fuck, come baaack,” she whined, tears starting to form in her eyes. Her fingers dug into Yuuri’s thighs, trying to hold her there. “I’m so close Yurochka, please, _please_ — __”  
  
“But if I continue,” said Yuuri softly, “You won’t be getting fucked hard like you really need, will you, Vika?”  
  
Viktoria gulped, indecisive. Her legs were shaking with the need to come, but what her Yuuri promised was _so_ enticing.  
  
Chest rising and falling as she tried to catch her breath, Viktoria bowed her head and nodded.  
  
“Take care of me.”  
  
Yuuri’s lips spread into a smile as she took her Vika’s hand and squeezed. “Always.”  
  
Yuuri scooted down the bed and pushed apart Viktoria’s legs, fixated on the muscles working in her thighs. She ran a finger down Viktoria’s clit and pushed it inside.  
  
“Yes, yes, Yuuri,” Viktoria mumbled, closing her eyes. Her brows furrowed as one finger turned into two. Yuuri took her time, scissoring her fingers slowly to lessen the slight pain. Viktoria relaxed, sighing, before Yuuri curled her fingers sharply to press against her G-spot.  
  
Viktoria cried out, back arching and walls clamping down on Yuuri’s hand. She continued to milk that spot, watching Viktoria thrash. Holding down one of her thighs, she pushed in another finger as more slick poured down from Viktoria’s legs.  
  
“So wet,” Yuuri murmured again, tightening her grip on Viktoria as she wriggled on the bed. Her chest was heaving, red and flushed, not quite there but getting closer. “Ready for more?”  
  
Viktoria hummed happily, nodding. “Ready for you to take me apart.”  
  
She was still entirely too composed for Yuuri’s taste. Yuuri narrowed her eyes and stood up. She walked over and pulled out the strap-on from their nightstand, tossing it to Viktoria. “Strap me in?”  
  
Viktoria giggled and set to work adjusting the straps and buckles, caressing Yuuri’s hips. Yuuri and ran her hand over Viktoria’s hair, petting her, praising her.  
  
Viktoria tightened the last strap with a kiss to Viktoria’s thigh and leaned back on the bed, spreading her legs with a sultry look and propping up on her elbows. Yuuri grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a little over the dildo before setting it into place. _Not strictly necessary_ , she thought, watching the slick pool on the bed sheets underneath Viktoria.  
  
Yuuri ran the head of the dildo up and down Viktoria’s entrance, warming the lube a little and letting her wetness cover the tip. Viktoria moaned softly as it circled her clit, teasing it back to stiffness. Yuuri lowed the tip of the dildo until it was lined up with her entrance, and pushed her hips forward.  
  
Viktoria groaned as it breached her. Yuuri bottomed out and let Viktoria catch her breath. Once she had, Yuuri sat up on her knees and started a steady rhythm that grew and grew, rocking Viktoria back and forth on the bed.  
  
“Ah—ah—ahhh,” she moaned, whining continuously as she was fucked. She was always loud in bed, completely unconcerned about their neighbors. Her cries were like a song to Yuuri’s ears, lilting and beautiful. Yuuri moaned and started thrusting harder. She watched, entranced, as Viktoria’s pretty pink lips moved up and down the the dildo, wrapped tightly around its girth.  
  
“Think you can come from just this?” Yuuri whispered, pressing Viktoria’s shoulders down into the bed. “Just from me thrusting into you?”  
  
She threw her head back on the pillow, gritting her teeth. Yuuri grabbed her jaw pulled it open, releasing a harsh moan as Yuuri pushed in deep. She could tell Vika was close from the movement of her hips, chasing her orgasm. “Yuuri, fuck, __fuck, don’t stop—”  
  
“Never.”  
  
Yuuri swooped down to kiss her, grabbing her tits and pinching both nipples as Viktoria arched into her mouth. She started to shudder as her hands gripped at the sheets and heels dug into the mattress.  
  
One more thrust—  
  
Viktoria screamed into Yuuri’s lips as she came, pussy spasming around the dildo and thighs clenched around Yuuri. Yuuri kept thrusting deep, prolonging her orgasm as long as she could. When her yells turned into breaths Yuuri pulled out carefully, unhooking the strap-on and throwing it aside to embrace her lover.  
  
Yuuri curled up against her lover and rested a hand on her heart, feeling her pulse start to gradually slow. She nuzzled into Viktoria’s neck where the soft skin was slick with sweat. “You did so well.”  
  
“So did you,” said Viktoria quietly, kissing Yuuri on the top of her head. “You always know just what I need.”  
  
They lay there for a few minutes, taking turns kissing and stroking each other’s hair. Eventually Viktoria stirred and pushed Yuuri down on the bed, the gleam back in her eye. “Now it’s my turn,” she whispered as she climbed up Yuuri’s body and bit her earlobe. Yuuri just smiled and stretched out on the pillows, ready to fall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, consider leaving a comment!  
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/coymilk)!


End file.
